Generally, in a power conversion apparatus, particularly, in an apparatus for performing a DC power conversion, a power supply apparatus that controls electric power supplied to a load using an ON/OFF control of a switching element is well known.
The power supply apparatus may include an analog circuit system and a digital circuit system.
However, since the power supply apparatus of the conventional analog circuit system uses a switching power source realized by an analog circuit, it is difficult to change the setting of the power supply apparatus. Therefore, there is a problem when adjusting a ripple voltage or a switching frequency according to the specifications of the equipment of to which power is supplied.
Further, since a reference voltage, which is compared with a converter output voltage, is a fixed value in a digital controller for a high frequency voltage regulator of the power supply apparatus of the conventional digital circuit system, the reference voltage cannot be easily adjusted according to the specifications of the equipment to which power is supplied.